


Я справлюсь

by fandom Women 2019 (WTF_Women_2018)



Series: Драбблы низкого рейтинга 2019 [15]
Category: Step Up: High Water (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe, F/M, Out of Character
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-19
Updated: 2019-07-19
Packaged: 2020-07-08 13:33:46
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 803
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19870468
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WTF_Women_2018/pseuds/fandom%20Women%202019
Summary: никто не узнает





	Я справлюсь

**Author's Note:**

> Таймлайн – между 1 и 2 сезонами.

Звук выстрела отдается дрожью во всем теле. 

Она слышит его снова и снова: в шорохах, чужих словах и даже в собственном дыхании. 

Жутко. 

Колетт раз за разом повторяет, что у нее не было выбора, но все равно просыпается в холодном поту. 

Каждую ночь пистолет сам ложится в руку, курок нажимается слишком легко и неожиданно, Эрнест отшатывается. 

Горло сжимает, словно он снова ее душит. 

Воздуха не хватает, под веками плывут круги. 

Колетт не в состоянии осознать, что это происходит на самом деле. С ней. С ее жизнью.

Колетт отказывается верить. 

— Ты в порядке? — голос Сейджа непривычно мягкий, неуверенный. 

А ведь обычно это она приводит его в чувство. 

Ощущение, будто между ребер всаживают нож и медленно проворачивают.

В голове Колетт мысли, много мыслей, но они ворочаются неповоротливыми глыбами, а она лишь лениво наблюдает. У нее нет сил, чтобы хотя бы пытаться в них разобраться. Нечего раскладывать по полкам, в кое-то веки все просто: она убила Эрнеста. Убила и сбежала, захлебываясь кашлем и запинаясь о собственные ноги. 

Колетт Джонс разваливается на части и впервые ничего не собирается исправлять. 

По крайней мере, жива, мелькает в голове, и она судорожно вздыхает. 

— Все хорошо, — вымучивает откровенно жалкое подобие улыбки.

— Ты никогда не умела лгать, — вздыхает он. — Зачем это все?

— Я справлюсь, — настаивает Колетт. Опускается на диван, откидывается на спинку и отводит взгляд. — Дай мне еще немного времени, и я справлюсь. 

— Почему ты не позволяешь помочь? 

Боль в голосе Сейджа почти осязаема, и Колетт не выдерживает. Эмоций слишком много для нее одной. Колетт поднимает глаза и уже не в силах отвернуться. В нем сейчас сосредотачивается весь мир. Она готова поверить, что ничего не было, готова попытаться простить себя, готова рассказать все, лишь бы не видеть гремучую смесь вины, отчаяния и муки в его взгляде. Лишь бы не осознавать, что все из-за нее.

Горько. 

«Ты та, к кому я всегда возвращаюсь», — неожиданно громко и ясно стучат в висках его слова. 

А как бы отреагировал Сейндж, узнай он, что она сделала? Как бы посмотрел? Отвернулся бы или вздохнул с облегчением? 

Колетт увязает по уши в дерьме и не видит выхода. Слишком боится осуждения и одиночества, но она и себе не дает шанса быть услышанной. 

Что дальше?

Перед глазами Эрнест ошарашенно смотрит на нее, открывает и закрывает рот, как выброшенная на берег рыба, а она только стоит и пялится. Колетт выдохлась. 

Никто не должен умирать так. Каким бы мерзавцем ни был. 

— Я ведь пришла образумить его, остановить, — как сквозь вату до нее доносится собственный голос, — но вместо этого убила. Как мне теперь с этим жить? Как смотреть в глаза детям? А тебе? А Риго? Скажи мне, — шепчет одними губами, — пока я еще не сошла с ума.

Она ожидает всякого, но не тяжелого дыхания на щеке и полного сожаления вздоха. 

— Не ты должна была с ним разбираться. 

— Да какая теперь разница! — Ярость закипает мгновенно, словно только и ждала, когда Колетт позволит ей взять над собой верх, выжигает все остальные чувства, заполняет до краев. — Что от этого изменится? Что, твою мать?! — она кричит, не заботясь, услышит их кто-то или нет. — Какая разница... — уже безжизненно заканчивает. 

Теперь для нее нормальны такие вспышки эмоций, потому что она стала совсем другой. Возможно, когда она наконец осознает случившееся, когда перестанет вскакивать по ночам от кошмаров, когда смирится с тем, что сделала, станет легче. В конце концов, она ведь защищалась. Ей бы и в голову не пришло убивать или даже калечить, Эрнест не оставил ей выбора. По большому счету, он вообще мало кому ему оставлял. 

— Моя очередь быть твоей опорой, — мягко шепчет Сейдж ей в волосы и гладит по спине. — Давно задолжал. 

Колетт усмехается, отстраняется и заглядывает ему в глаза. 

— Ты ведь ненастоящий. 

— С чего ты... 

— Ненастоящий, — хмыкает она, когда открывает глаза в пустой постели, продрогшая до костей. — Да и с чего бы, когда есть дела поважнее, а женщины попроще. 

Начинается новый день, и ей снова нужно надеть маску спокойной уверенности. Сколько она еще выдержит, прежде чем сломается? Как бы Колетт хотела однажды проснуться и понять, что ничего не было, всего лишь сюрреалистичный сон, а она все никак не вырвется, бесконечное количество раз просыпаясь во сне. А может, на самом деле она уже давно в психушке, и все происходит совсем не с ней, а с абсолютно другой, выдуманной больной фантазией, несуществующей девушкой? Слишком хорошо звучит для правды. 

— Возьми себя в руки, тряпка, — тяжело вздыхает она и тянется к таблетке на тумбочке. 

Она знает: антидепрессанты без рецепта — плохой выход, но лучшего пока не придумала. Сейчас она позавтракает, накрасится, придет в школу и снова будет делать вид, что все по-прежнему, как должно быть. Ничего ведь не изменилось, она всего-то убила Эрнеста. А Сейдж... Сейдж всегда о себе думал куда больше, чем о ком-либо еще. Колетт просто притворится, что он в турне, а она слишком занята работой. Главное не сорваться. Никто не должен знать о том, что она сделала. Никто не должен знать. Она закрывает глаза и считает до десяти. Никто не узнает.


End file.
